Through Time and Space
by narcissisme
Summary: Love is a weird thing all on it's own, but add a time machine and a friendship that spans multiple decades yet has only just started, you might want to reconsider what your definition of love might be. Lewis/Wilbur (05/24 mega fucking update)
1. Chapter 1

Since the whole time machine mishap and the whole destroying all of time and space and then fixing it again within the same day, Wilbur hasn't really gotten over it. Being erased from the time line it kind of traumatizing when you really think about it, feeling your body and mind just fade away into nothing and then coming back a moment later isn't something you really want to go through, like ever. But Wilbur wasn't really focused on that, he rather not think about that at all if he's going to be honest, just repressing that till he does and then every moment after that. What he really was obsessing over was Lewis, his tweenage father.

Despite what you think, Wilbur wasn't really popular, like at all. His loud mouth got him in trouble more times than not and his horrifying lack of impulse control didn't really help his case. What really didn't help was the fact that his father was one of the most important people on the planet. He learned early on that parents would try to push their kids to be friends with him so they could make connections with his father. They were usually paid to do so, he learned that in elementary school when he found out that his best friend at the time was being paid to be his friend. Despite what Jason said about how he really enjoyed being his friend Wilbur couldn't really trust him after that, or anyone his age really. So he started pushing everyone away and just stuck to being friend with Carl and hanging out with his family. Pathetic isn't it? But that was until he met Lewis.

Despite being his future father, Lewis was the first person Wilbur truly felt like someone liked him for him, not what he represented. There was no money involved, no dreams of fame and fortune, but just friendship. Lewis just wanted to be his friend and nothing else and Wilbur craved that. But there was one small problem, Lewis lived in the past and was his father. Well not yet anyways. Is he still his father if you weren't even born yet and your father was twenty years younger than he is now? How does that even work? His head really hurts once he really gets going on this topic.

During these last few weeks Wilbur has been, or at least trying, to figure out how his relationship with his Father/no yet father/Father lands on the relationship scale. He really liked Lewis, he was funny, smart, and got Wilbur's weird sense of humor that usually annoyed everyone around him. This never happens, like at all. He never thought someone could get him like Lewis did. Lewis accepted him for him and expected nothing but friendship in return and Wilbur craved that like a drug. One hit, and you're hooked for like.

So here he is, holding the key to the time machine he stole from the lab contemplating if he should really do what his mind and body are screaming at his to do. To go see Lewis and just see him, even if it's just one time. Wilbur doesn't even have to actually talk to him, he just wants to see him. Why are his feelings so strong for a boy he met once? But maybe that's what it's like having a best friend who you only met once and almost got killed by screwing up the time line causing you to disappear for who knows how long only to be saved by the same boy who you got into the mess in the first place because you let the time machine be stolen. Yeah, this is a totally normal feeling.

Everything in him is screaming to go to Lewis but wouldn't that just screw up the time line even more? He already screwed up the time line once, should he do it again? Is he really that selfish? SO selfish that he would ruin everything just for a moment with his Father/not father/Father?

Yes, yes he is.

He is a selfish teenager who always gets what he wants no matter the cost. He is loud and rude and impulse control is not in his vocabulary. Why should something stupid like time stop him from being happy one more time? But what happens if his Father/blood related father/Father remembers?

Wait, wouldn't Lewis still be blood related? But he didn't have him yet so wouldn't that be a no? He really needs to come up with less confusing terms to differentiate the two because in his mind, they are completely different people. Back to the original point, what if his dad remembers him sneaking out and seeing his younger self? Would he remember at all? He sure hoped Lewis would remember but he rather not get in trouble. This is so confusing.

And his head hurts, like a lot.

Flopping onto his back, Wilbur brings the key right above his face, mesmerized by how shiny it is and how something so small can cause to much trouble. If he has this one chance, shouldn't he take it It's only going to be once, right? How could that chance anything? But he learned that one simple change can cause a while lot of damage. And that hut. A lot. Why does life have to screw him over like this? Finally giving him a friend only to take that friend away just because of something so stupid like time?

You know what? Screw life.

Screw time.

Screw the people saying life isn't fair.

And screw his family for saying that he should keep moving forward.

What's the point of moving forward if it only brings sadness and loneliness? He was tired of being alone all the time. He wanted friends, real friends, not a robot who was made to be his friend because his father probably pitied him. He does love Carl but sometimes he wishes he had friends his own age to hang out with. Especially ones who weren't built to serve his family and wasn't built to make him happy. Wilbur can't fault Carl for being the way he is, he didn't ask to be the way he is but sometimes he can be a bit much. If he had real friends maybe he wouldn't be stuck in his room everyday just moping around because that gets old real fast. Why couldn't Lewis be born in his time period? And not be his father? What that too much to ask? Clearly it was.

And here he was, holding the one this holding him back from a life of happiness, a simple key that held millions of possibilities and all it took was pushing it in and flicking his wrist. It was too easy but sometimes life should be easy. After years of being beaten down by life, maybe this was its way of saying sorry. Why shouldn't he take it and use it? If he was really carful nothing too bad would happen, right? Sure, being grounded for life again would suck but hey, there's nothing going on for him and he already figured out how to download games onto his reading tablet so what's the harm?

Wilbur made his decision, maybe he made it long ago, even before he grabbed the key. It didn't really matter; he was going to see his best friend and nobody was going to stop him. The first thing he was going to do was hug Lewis and never let go, hold him like there was no tomorrow. Wilbur wanted to make sure that he was real and not some crazy dream he made up. But deep down he wanted to do more than just hug him but he didn't know what. Something was stopping him from figuring that this out. If it was important, it'll come to him later but for right now hugging Lewis was his top priority.

Hopping up from his bed, Wilbur grabbed his shoes and tip toed through the house in his socks till he got to the garage. Every sound the house made, made Wilbur jump like ten feet in the air. He couldn't be caught now, not when he was so close to seeing Lewis. Sure, this would probably be the last time he ever saw the sky and feel the grass under his feet but Wilbur was never really one for being outside, not when you have videogame to play.

Once he got there, he quickly pulled on his shoes and opened the garage door. Years ago the door started making a weird noise that you could hear all throughout the house and when you were too close you could feel it in your teeth. Sure, they could have gotten a repair man but the Robinsons had their very own repair man that would do it for free. So his father fixed the door but may have gone a bit too far and just made the whole this silent. It was a bit of an overkill if you asked Wilbur but he wasn't complaining now.

Wilbur forgot how heavy the time machine was, he really needed to start working out if this ever became a regular thing. Wait, why would this become a regular thing? He was just going to see Lewis once and that's it. End of story. But what if he keeps going back? Spending every moment with Lewis and never in his own time? Sure, he was happy in his own time but his life was already planned out from the moment he was born. He was going to go to one of the top colleges in the country and then take over his dad's company. That was what was going to happen. Wilbur was almost fourteen and even now he knew that that wasn't what he wanted to do. He hated being in the spotlight and everyone knowing who he is. He just wants to be a normal kid and not be related to a celebrity. Maybe he could move out on his eighteenth birthday and just fade into obscurity, change him name and everything. So looking back at his house, he wondered if he should just stay in the past. He doesn't even need to be with Lewis, just start a new life and finally be normal. But He will never do that, he loved his family too much and he's thinking ahead to far again. He's only thirteen and he's already thinking about life altering decisions that he doesn't need to think about for another five years.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Wilbur got into the time machine and looked at the control panel. For anyone else it might have been daunting but for Wilbur it filled him with excitement. Punching in the date and time he calculated to be a few weeks since the incident for Lewis, he hit the start button and watched as time flew backwards around him. It was kind of pretty, seeing events that have yet to happen move around you. As he got closer to his destination, Wilbur's body bubbled with happiness and joy he has never felt before. Maybe a couple times when he was little and it was Christmas but this was different. He wasn't receiving presents from Santa, but getting a friend.

Wilbur was happy.

* * *

It's been about two months since the little adventure Lewis had, well, maybe little was a big understatement. He did almost die and might have killed his best friend only to bring him back to life. No, his son. Well, his future son. Can he even call Wilbur his son right now? It didn't feel right but it doesn't really matter at this point, he's never going to see him again until he's born many years in the future. And that really hurt. He really liked Wilbur, as a friend of course. He wouldn't dare think of him any other way. He shouldn't. But again, it didn't matter. No point fussing over something that doesn.t even matter at this moment in time. He's never going to see Wilbur again, not for a long time. And that's fine.

But if he's going to be honest, he wasn't fine with it at all. Wilbur was the only person who didn't treat him like a freak. He saw him as a friend rather than a nobody. Even after he found out that Wilbur was his son, it didn't really matter. At this point in time, Wilbur was his friend, his best friend. And until the day he is born that's what he's going to be. And that's fine. Or at least that's what he tells himself. But Wilbur will never come back to see him, his Father/him would have probably grounded him for life and taken apart the time machine.

But he hoped he didn't.

Maybe Wilbur will sneak out one night. Maybe his Father/him would leave the time machine alone and maybe leave the key out. Maybe Wilbur would you this to his advantage and come see him again. But wouldn't he be here already if that was true? It's been two months and nothing. Nothing from Wilbur showing him that he's back. Not a glimpse in the corner of his eye, not a note, not even a signal showing him that Wilbur came back to the past to see him. So maybe his Father/him really did dismantle the time machine or did something with it so Wilbur has no access to it. Which sucked. Why did his Father have to do this? Why couldn't allow Wilbur to see him one last time? Why does he have to be so selfish? Wait, isn't he just cursing himself since he is Wilbur's father? Can Lewis really compare himself to him? A lot can change in twenty years. Technically he's not even blood related to Wilbur, well, not for awhile at least. Is he still blood related? Wow this is really confusing.

Why did he have to go and create the time machine? It hasn't even been planned out and he's already regretting it. Why couldn't his life be simple? Now he has to deal with time and all the crap that follow it. His life isn't even exciting anymore. He knows what's going to happen for the next twenty years and that sucks. Life should be a surprise and not laid out before you. It really takes the fun out over everything. Life is so boring now, not even his relationship with Franny is fun because he knows what will happen. Why does he even stay with her? Sure, she's fun to hang around with but knowing you're going to end up with her at twelve years old is a bit daunting. But he knows why.

Wilbur.

He's doing this for Wilbur.

Maybe he will fall in love with Franny but for right now he hates it. He just wants to be with someone where he doesn't know how they will end up. Where every day is a mystery. Where any moment can lead to a whole world of possibilities. And he can't have that with Franny. He wishes he could, it's what she deserves really. She deserves a guy who is excited to see her every day, where every day is a mystery to the both of them. Where the thought of marriage isn't even on his mind, not until they truly know that they love each other. She deserves a man who loves her and the crazy life they have yet to experience.

But she will never have that, will she?

Lewis feels selfish for using her to create a friend who he won't even meet for years and can never truly have a friendship he truly wishes for. Is he a bad guy? But breaking up with Franny will literally kill a boy he likes. As a friend obviously. And isn't that worse? To know someone who's life is in your hands and that that away from them? In his mind, that should count as murder, but it really isn't. Blood would never touch his hands but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that to Wilbur. So, he will stay with Franny and learn to love her for that is what she deserves. It will be hard but it will be worth it to see Wilbur again. Even if he will only see him as a son.

Lewis looked down at his homework he hasn't even started on and signs. It easy enough to complete, he knows the answers but showing his work is the hard part. One day he will be able to just write down the answers but for now, he is a student and he needs to show his work. Lewis was able to get a third of the way through before his mind started to wander again.

Is Wilbur in the same position he's in right now. Forced to do boring homework and not want to do it, or getting distracted easily? If Wilbur was born in his time, would they even be friends? If they were, would they have formed a study group? Doing homework together and completing it on time or would they just good off and put off doing homework till the last second? Lewis wouldn't mind that, he wished he had friends to do that with but he was labeled the weird kid who is too smart for his own good. And that sucked, but that was life.

Standing up, he walked over to his bed and flopped down face first and groaned. He wished his life was simple but how dare he even have that? Can he just grow up already and get this part of his life over with? But time doesn't work like that, he has to get through each day like everyone else. He's allowed to complain okay? He's a teenager. Well not exactly since he's twelve. He can't even have that can he?

Just then he heard a quiet sound of his window unlocking, knowing you're going to survive till adult hood really takes the fear out of most situations. Without getting up he shouted.

"Whoever you are, go away."

Then he heard a familiar voice answer

"Well that's not a very nice greeting to an old friend."

Jumping up Lewis, eyes wide with hope and happiness. He whispered.

"Wilbur?"

"The one and only."


	2. Chapter 2

If you ask Wilbur what was the best decision he has ever made he would say that it would have been coming back for Lewis a few months ago. Sure he is putting everyone ask risk but what's life without a little terror and fear that every time you go back it could be your last. It's not a healthy way to live but he's fourteen now and he can handle a little stress now and again. Or all the time. Especially right before bed when every single regret and embarrassing moment comes back at full force and there isn't anything he can do about it. But yeah, he can totally handle that, no problem what so ever.

Putting that aside, life has been great! Hanging out with Lewis is so much better than being alone and seeing if he can accesses those websites his dad had blocked the moment he learned about the internet. Funny enough his dad didn't even think to block the porn sites so Wilbur has no idea what is beyond those parental blocks. Sure he could ask Lewis to help him but that would only make his dad stronger and that's not what you're suppose to do when fighting the boss during the boss battle. Except this is his dad and not a terrifying creature out of hell. Maybe he should lay off the video games for awhile.

It's weird having your dad as a best friend. It's like you have this whole relationship with someone. Secrets shared, inside jokes made, memories formed and you end up wondering if he will even remember these things when he gets older. You do have the ability to find out but it feels like you're going behind you friend's back by doing so. Wilbur is stuck in between worlds he doesn't feel connected to. It's like no matter where he goes, he is nothing but a stranger to the people around him. He is living a double life that he knows will only leave him heart broken in the end. Lewis will move on and leave him alone months at a time, feeling like he doesn't even care for him even as a son. But he also has Lewis as a friend but even then it doesn't feel like enough.

Wilbur enjoys playing retro games with Lewis. Sometimes he has to stop himself from stealing them so he can sell them Ebay to make a serious buck. What's sixty dollars to a couple thousand he could make in a matter of minutes. One day he'll ask Lewis to let him "barrow" one of his games and have it get lost right before he has to give it back. It's not the most honest thing but hey, he can buy Lewis like ten of the same game five times over.

What Wilbur really likes to do with Lewis is travel through time and just people watch. They never intact with anyone but they just watch everyone live their lives. It's weird to know that while the people are alive in front of you, they have long since been dead. To know that he too will be in their place is weird. He feels too young to think about this but that's what you get by having a time machine. Life becomes but a single dot in the timeline of the universe.

What he really likes watching are the couples. Showing affection like nobody is watching them. Like they are in their own little world and nothing can break that spell. He doesn't do this when Lewis is with him, it seems a bit too personal to share it with his soon to be father. He's a little embarrassed when he does this, feels like a girly thing to do yet here he is, a boy dreaming about being in a relationship.

He knew there were gay couples out there since gay marriage and the LGBT community have been a thing long before he was born but he never sees them when he goes back in time. Maybe it was due to the stigma surrounding them but Wilbur is sure that there had to be gay couples somewhere. Yeah sure, most movies and TV shows have gay couples in them but this is different. He already feel disconnected from his time period. It's like we was never meant to be born there. He doesn't want to sound like those old "born in the wrong generation" memes but in his case it feels like it fits.

Being surrounded by technology is daunting and taking a break from that makes it hard to go back. That's why he likes to go back to when there was no technology, just people versus the world. Nothing to distract them from living their lives and everyone seemed to fit in in some way. Even if someone doesn't fit in, their community would find them a place. Nobody was left behind and all were equal. Maybe humanity was never meant to advance so far. Maybe Wilbur was never meant to be there. Nothing is stopping him from destroying the time machine and starting a new life.

But he couldn't do that to his family, especially not to Lewis. He couldn't leave him without saying good bye. It just seemed wrong. One day he will leave and never come back but today isn't that day. Maybe when he's an adult and has finished high school. Nobody can stop him then.

Getting up from his usual spot during the spring of 1809, Wilbur decided that he would take a walk before heading back. He doesn't usually do this since it's a terrible idea and could mess up the timeline, but it seemed like a good idea and might clear his head before going back to his house and family. If they knew what he was planning they would throw a fit. But what they don't know won't hurt them.

It seemed like he was walking forever before he was stopped by a couple of whispers coming from his right. Hiding behind a tree, he saw two men walk out holding hands. Wilbur couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed to be something good. Maybe they were friends? But friends don't hold each other's hands like that.

To say that Wilbur was transfixed would be an understatement. He was mesmerized. It was nothing like the other couples he has seen during his travels. They were clearly in love and they didn't even have to do anything to show it. It would be clear to even a blind man. And Wilbur wanted that. To be loved and be viewed like he was the only person in the world. Sure it would be hard but it was doable.

When the men kissed Wilbur ran back to the ship and went back home, heart racing. Why was he so affected by those men? It just two people kissing right? He has seen it a thousand times before but it was different. Way different. There was something there that Wilbur craved to feel. Was he gay? Is this just a one time thing? Is there something wrong with him? Obviously there isn't anything wrong with being gay but isn't he suppose to be a ladies man? This is too confusing. Maybe he'll mention this to Lewis tomorrow.

What could go wrong?

* * *

Life was a bit weird for Wilbur after that fateful moment. Somethings started making sense while others were put in that "I'm freaking out too much to deal with this" box. Shouldn't this be an easy thing to figure out? The movies the TV shows made it seem like coming to terms with your sexuality was an easy thing. Like one moment you're straight and the next you're gay. Well obviously it doesn't happen like that but how was he suppose to know? He's only fourteen.

IT was like he was put in a box his entire life and all he want's to do is crawl back into it but now it's locked to him. The safety of thinking you're one way was now gone and now he has to deal with the aftermath. The aftermath being him being gay. God that was weird to say.

All his life he was made to believe that he was straight, well not exactly. It wasn't explicitly stated that he was expected to be straight but it was implied. With the jabs at female friends, calling them his little "girl friends" even when it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it, didn't really help. Sure all parents did that so he couldn't really fault his parents. Everyone knows that there are gay people but they just never expect it to be their kid.

What didn't help was that he didn't really get along with the guys at his school. Wilbur was never one for sports or clubs so meeting people that way wasn't an option, not to mention that he isn't the greatest person to get along with. Not having a filter does get you in trouble more often than not. And the whole "kids getting paid to be friends" thing doesn't really help the situation at all.

Is it sad to say that his teachers were the closest things he had to friends? Well he does talk to his math teacher a lot. Mr. Stevens is really nice, and smart, and funny, and good looking... Guess that answers the sexuality question that has been plaguing him for the last week. Lusting after his teacher, how cliche.

Maybe he has always been gay but just didn't have the right outlets to help him figure that out. Nothing wrong with that, right? Doesn't this mean he has to tell his family? He has no doubt that they would accept him but what he was the exception? Maybe they are okay with it as long as nobody in their family is gay. Yeah, this is a stupid train of though but it is still possible.

He really needs to talk to somebody, and he knows who but that brings up the whole family thing. Lewis, the younger Lewis, is from a different time. He heard horror stories of men getting beaten up just for looking gay. How gay people were thrown out by their families like they were nothing. Not to mention the murders. Maybe Lewis isn't like them, maybe he's different. Maybe he will accept him.

There's nothing Lewis has done to prove that he would turn Wilbur away, Lewis is his best friend after all. Grabbing the TIme Machine's keys and sneaking into the garage, Wilbur hopped in and flew back in time, just past Lewis's bed time. Wilbur knew he would be up inventing things, why wouldn't he? Sleep was an unknown concept to Lewis that's been rubbing of on Wilbur.

Wilbur stopped before going through the window. It would have looked like a small pause to an outside viewer but to Wilbur, it felt like a thousand years. Millions of thoughts passed through his head, both negative and positive. Wilbur shook his head and went in anyways, he had a goal and nothing is going to stop him.

"Hey Lewis!"

The blonde haired boy jumped and dropped what looks like a arm to a robot.

"Hey Wilbur! What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to come tomorrow so we could watch the Star Wars Marathon?"

"Yeah yeah. Just a suggestion to future you, don't watch the new movies that have yet to come out. They may have almost started a second civil war, but stupider. We don't talk about it much. We lost a lot of people and a few celebrities during the Monday Massacre of 2025. We all lost that day so now Star Wars is banned in a few countries and three states. Just a warning"

"Wait.. they're coming out with a new movie?"

"More like twenty and they all sucked, it isn't worth it dude. Save yourself and also vote no on proposition 66, you'll thank me later. Anyways, warning you about the future cults and political parties that will form because of these movies isn't what I came here to talk about."

"Um, what did you want to talk about"

Walking over to Lewis's bed, he flopped down and covered his eyes with his arm in a dramatic fashion.

"Have you ever felt like you were raised to believe one thing and then BOOM, you realized you have been living a lie?"

"Uh, no?"

"Well I have, turns out I'm not exactly what I thought I was. It's kinda weird in a way. I was scared when I first realized this but now I'm kinda okay with it. Like there's no point in being scared if you can't change anything, right?"

"Wilbur, I'm not following."

"Oh right, forgot the important part. I'm gay. The full on homo. No chicks for me, no sir. Only guys. God that is good to get off my chest."

"..."

"Lewis...are you okay with this? If not I can go, no hard feelings. Just a quick wave and adios."

"WHAT? No? Why would I want you to leave? You're my best friend! My life would be bring without you! I just don't know what to do. Well, I do but I'm not sure if it appropriate."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to hug you."

"Then do it you weirdo."

When Lewis crashed into Wilbur, crushing Wilbur under his weight. If you asked Wilbur when he finally accepted that he was gay, he would say that it was a few hours ago. But in truth, it wasn't until Lewis hugged him that he finally come to terms with his sexuality.


	3. Chapter 3

If Wilbur could have it his way he wouldn't be here. He would be jumping from one time period to the next, experiencing all the important event in history in person. But here he was, sitting in class learning about the early 2000s and acting like he doesn't visit it every single day. It's still fun to hear about stuff he experienced in that past tense seeing if he caused anything important to happen, not yet but he is sure that it will happen someday just you wait.

Sometimes he tunes out the teacher and daydreams about stuff he did and stuff he wants to do with Lewis. Most of his ideas get shot down by him but that won't stop him from suggesting them. If he's honest he's glad Lewis shoots them down since most of them would get Wilbur killed or worse, grounded.

On the topic of Lewis, he wonders what Lewis is doing right now since Wilbur keeps the days in line with each other even though in his time there's like ten extra days added because a few corporations felt like they needed more workdays.

Thinking back on the years they spent together he can't believe they're sophomores in high school already. He did get away with a year of daily visits with Lewis but he ended getting caught coming back one night so now he has a curfew and can only sleep over on the weekends and he's not allowed to visit Lewis during exam week. Being a kid sucked but it did make sense since, if he calculated it correctly, his sixteenth birthday was six months ago and if he's not careful he might turn twenty-one senior year. Which would really suck since you know, he would like to be legally twenty-one when it's his birthday for real.

In reality, his birthday is in a month and he's excited because he's been waiting six months for this and his parents refused to acknowledge his biological age since that was his fault and no theirs. Wilbur gets to skip school for the day and at night he gets to eat his fill of birthday cake and hand out with his family. But this year he's not sure if his father is going to make it. Ever since he started seeing Lewis his father has been staying out more and more but that's not new. Wilbur would be creeped out if his father stays home for more than a week if he's going to be honest.

People think that having a world-famous inventor for a father would be awesome, but they would change their minds when one morning they wake up and their father is gone for who knows how long and with no idea where he is. Sometimes Wilbur wonders if it would be better if he's dad never came back, then he wouldn't have to worry about never seeing him again every time he leaves.

It's honestly pathetic that he spends more time with his father in the past than he does with his father in his time, maybe that's why he never considered Lewis to be his dad. Obviously, something happened between him and Lewis and that's why his father doesn't want anything to do with him. His father knows what happened, Wilbur is sure of it, and he is taking it out on him.

Wilbur never had a relationship with his father, so nothing really has changed so who cares really, doesn't keep him up at night anymore that's for sure.

He was told once that you can't choose your family but you can choose your friend but that would only be true if Wilbur has any friends. But Lewis was his friend, right? Or was he reading to mushy into their relationship? Wilbur sometimes does that when he meets new people. But honestly, he would rather die than give up his friendship with Lewis.

Sure, he was being a bit dramatic but hey, he's a teenager and his mother always said that being dramatic was in his DNA.

The school bell rings, pulling himself out of his thoughts and he quickly packed up and ran outside, trying not to bump into anyone. He was barely out of the school gates when someone pulled on his arm. Turning around he saw it was the girl from math class that always stares at him like he was a piece of cake, and she was dreaming about eating him up.

"Hey Wilbur, I was wondering….um… would you like to go to the school dance with me?"

The smile on her face seemed like she was about to cry if he didn't say yes, but to be honestly, he would rather give the T-rex they adopted a sponge bath than go to the school dance.

"I'm sorry Bethany but I'm grounded to I am unable to go to the school dance with you. Bye!"

Wilbur ran off before she could mention the fact that she saw him at the movies the night before and was clearly not grounded. Wilbur picked up speed when he saw his mom's car and looked back to see if Beth had followed him.

"How was school honey?"

"It was fine, same old same old."

Wilbur finally let out the breath he was holding and leaned back in the seat.

"I saw you talking to a girl before you got in. She seemed to like you."

"Oh, um, she asked me to the school dance, and I said no."

"Why not?"

"I would rather go to the dance with someone else if I had to but I'm not going so who cares."

"Oh, so you have a crush on someone. Is it anyone I know?"

"I don't have a crush on anyone mom, and even if I did the last thing I would do is tell you. You would just invite them over to embarrass me."

"I would not."

"Yes you would and you know it."

"Okay I would you got me there."

They both laugh at that and continued to drive home.

* * *

The moment the car parked in the driveway, Wilbur was halfway up the stares and slamming his door shut behind him. This was a habit that stared to form a few months back since he started needing to be alone for longer periods of time. Carl was the only one that was allowed in his room but even he started to back off after a while.

It started when he finally came out as gay to himself and how that brought more questions than answers. A lot of things started to make sense, but other things started to become questions that he is unable to answer. Like how he was glad that he no longer had to marry a girl, that was the biggest perk, but it brought up the fact that he hasn't had a crush on a guy yet. Sure, there are a lot of cute boys in his class but whenever he talks to one of them, he feels like he's cheating on Lewis, which is weird.

No matter the situation his mind goes back to Lewis. With his golden blond hair that defies gravity no matter how much Wilbur messes with is and how soft it is to the point where Wilbur has a need to touch it all the time.

How Lewis is still shorter than him even after the growth spurt last year and his signature sweater vest that Wilbur has been trying to get him to ditch, but secretly wishes that Lewis keeps it on. How no matter what Lewis has a comeback to everything and keep with Wilbur when they have a verbal sparring match.

He also likes that Lewis doesn't make him feel dumb when he doesn't get something, or Lewis says something that goes above Wilbur's head. Lewis always takes the time to explain it to Wilbur.

He also likes when they sit a little too close to each other while playing video games. He likes the feeling of Lewis bumping into him when they play a fighting game.

Or how they fall asleep in the same bed when they get too tired to stay up and Wilbur gets to wake up to Lewis sleeping because it's the only time when Wilbur gets to look at him.

What he likes most is when Lewis wakes up and smiles that sleepy smile when sees Wilbur looking at him. They just lay there, looking at each other, before they start another day. Sometimes it feels like it's them against the world but during these moments they just get to enjoy each other.

But there is always a need to touch his face. To cup his cheek and truly feel Lewis during those moments where it's just them. Would Lewis accept his touch and come closer? Would Lewis allow Wilbur to kiss him?

Wait…. What?

Why did he think of that? Kissing Lewis? He's his father. But he's not. Lewis has never been a father to him, he's always been a friend. A close friend. A… crush.

His first crush.

A person who makes his heart melt when he makes him laugh.

A person who has never called him or treated him like he was stupid even when he has done some stupid crap over the years.

A person that Wilbur wants to never let go of.

Surprisingly, he doesn't feel gross thinking about this. About kissing Lewis and holding hands and going out on dates.

It feels so right.

Like it was meant to happen.

But nothing will come of it.

It can't.

It would destroy everything Lewis has worked for. His family would never exist, and he would die and leave Lewis alone.

But he can't let go of Lewis, he just can't. He was like a drug and Wilbur would do anything for the next hit. He had an itch he couldn't scratch, and Lewis was the cure.

But Lewis wouldn't return his feelings. Probably tell Wilbur to never come back because he's sick in the head.

So, he will act like nothing is wrong and continue to be Lewis's friend, no matter much he wants to confess his feelings. To tell him how special he is and how Wilbur would do anything for him because he loves him.

Huh….Love.

That's a funny word but it doesn't matter. He had made his decision and won't be going back on it.

Facing the ceiling, for the first time ever Wilbur understood what the word heartbreak meant. How pathetic that it's over a boy who would become his father that will abandon him and leave Wilbur alone.

So, he cried.

Cried for a relationship that never was and never will be.

Cried knowing that Lewis would find love and Wilbur would be left with nothing but thought of what could have been if things were different.

Cried knowing that one day he will travel to see Lewis one last time and he will never go come back.

Wilbur cried alone in his room, not for the first time and not for the last time.

Tonight, Wilbur will cry knowing that he burned a bridge he never knew he crossed. For he is alone in heartbreak and he doesn't know how he can escape it as he has nobody to turn to except to the silence of his bedroom. His world has been turned upside down and he has no way to fix it.

Tomorrow Wilbur will get up, wash his face of the tears he shed; and put on a smile that says everything is fine. Because to the rest of the world he is fine, and he would rather keep it that way.

He will go to school and visit Lewis knowing that one day he will have to leave and never come back. His smile never leaving his face, never showing the pain Wilbur is feeling and the longing to just say screw it.

But at night the tears will come again, and he will wrap himself up with the shadows of the night for only they know the pain he is going through. They will keep his secret until down and he will once again get up and do it all over again.

The worst part is that Wilbur has nobody to blame but himself.

And that is exactly what he deserves.


	4. Chapter 4

It's one of those days where Lewis is the happiest. Being able to spend the day with his best friend and not having to worry about anything else going on in his life. Wilbur stayed the night and they ended up waking up early to play a new game that had just been released in Wilbur's time. It seemed like shoot-em-ups haven't changed at all but they seemed to get more gory over the years. Way too much blood and guts in Lewis's opinion but he won't ever tell Wilbur.

Most of the time, well all the time, Wilbur kicks his ass and gloats about it for the rest of the day. But recently Wilbur seemed to close in on himself. There wasn't that spark he use to see when he saw Wilbur, that big smile on his face whenever he came to visit Lewis. It always made Lewis feel warm inside knowing that Wilbur only smiled like that at him. But over the last year that smile started to decrease and almost stop completely.

When he first noticed it Lewis asked Wilbur what was wrong, if everything was alright, if he could do anything to fix it. But Wilbur just dodged the question completely so he just decided to stop asking. NO point pushing a sore subject. If Wilbur want's to talk to him and open up Lewis will be there but only if Wilbur wants him to. Lewis wonders if he did something to cause this but Wilbur would have told him if he did.

After another round where Lewis just dominates Wilbur to the point of it being considered pathetic, Lewis turns to Wilbur and decides to ask one more time. But before he could open his mouth he gets a text. He already knows is Franny since she's the only one who texts him. He wonders if he should answer it, he didn't want to take his attention away from his best friend. But Lewis is a good boyfriend so he quickly takes a look.

Franny:

Hey Lewis, would you like to go get Ice Cream with me later today?

Lewis didn't need to look up to see Wilbur go stiff and make that face that only comes around when Franny comes up. Maybe Wilbur is just awkward around seeing his parents flirt and date.

"Is that Franny?"

" Yeah, she wants to know if I want to go out later today. But I can always say I'm busy, I don't want to ditch you just to hang out with her."

"No it's fine Lewis, you should go out with her, she is your future wife after all. Anyways, my parents wanted me back earlier than usual so I might as well get going."

Before Lewis could open his mouth, Wilbur was already out the door. Lewis felt like he did something wrong and should go after him. Clearly there is something up with him but Lewis doesn't even know where to start looking for it. Look back down at his phone and with a frown, he texts back saying he would love to go out.

* * *

The Ice Cream shop looks like it come from the 1950's and made you feel like you went back in time. Lewis has visited the 1950's and honestly it's not that great and is glad he wasn't born then. The shop had an abundance of flavors, if you can name it they have it. The prices where a big steep but hey, you're paying for quality and quantity. Maybe he should take Wilbur here someday, he would really like the aesthetic.

Looking up from his Ice Cream he could see that Franny is still ranting about a girl in her class. He was only half listening since this is a common theme with them. In all honesty Franny seems to get annoyed with ever girl she comes across. She loves to rant about them to an unhealthy degree and Lewis is too scared to bring it up. If he is honest most of the complaints sound like compliments, like she was annoyed about how much she liked them.

If he didn't know any better he would say that she had a crush on them. It wouldn't be that far of a leap since they never actually kissed while they were in a relationship. Usually couples kiss right? Judging on the amount of kids making out in the hallways. It seems weird that they never got passed holding hands in all the years they've been together.

Aren't they suppose to get married? Like clearly they are since you know, he saw it will his own two eyes. And they have a child together because Wilbur is a thing, so doesn't that mean they have had sex? If the teacher was correct in his sex ed class, usually kids are made but having sex. He doesn't like thinking about this since it kinda screws with his head a bit. Makes him question everything he saw.

If Lewis was being honest with himself, he might as well since Wilbur's future is at stake, he has never really been attracted to girls. It's weird to think about since he's been convincing himself that he's in love with Franny for years. It's like a bat to his gut because he knows that nothing can come of it. He's way too young to be thinking like this. Why can't his life be simple?

He feels sick that he's probably been leading Franny on and prevented her from finding love all because of Wilbur. It's selfish but he doesn't regret anything. But Franny also doesn't seem to be all that into the relationship. She acts like he's her best friend rather than her boyfriend. So what's going on? This isn't what was suppose to happen, he was suppose to marry Franny and live happily ever after. He and Franny looked so happy together in the future. So what went wrong?

Tuning back into the conversation because he might as well pretend to be a good boyfriend while he sorts this all out. Of course it's back to the girl in her biology class. Franny really has a thing for red heads he must admit. But the question still remains. So might as well bite the bullet and get it over with.

"Franny, why do you care so much about Emily? It doesn't sound like she did anything to upset you."

"Well if you were listening you would have known that she asked me to hang out with her next Friday, just the two of us."

"Sounds like she's asking you on a date. Why don't you accept the invitation? You might have fun."

"Are you saying I'm gay? What the hell Lewis? I thought you were my boyfriend?"

And for the second time that day, he was left alone without a single goodbye. Seems like it's becoming a trend with him. But on that note Lewis throws everything away and started walking home. His mind started to think over the conversation he had and wondered if he should have went a different way with it. He's pretty blunt when it comes to these things so maybe he should work on that. Wilbur doesn't really seem to mind.

Wait.

Wilbur!

How could he have forgotten about Wilbur? Oh God, did he just kill him? How could he have been so stupid? He was doing all of this for Wilbur and he was being selfish. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialed Wilbur's number. A few years ago he figured out how to create a phone that can call anyone no matter the time period. He only had three breakdowns while creating it.

Waiting for Wilbur to pick up was the scariest thing he has ever faced. And that is saying something. The idea of killing his best friend in a matter of minutes made him sick. He was doing this all for him and he just screwed it up. Then he heard Wilbur's voice.

"Lewis? What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing, just wanted to ask if you want to come over tomorrow to hang out. I want to make it up to you for ditching you today."

"Um, sure. I have to ask my mom but I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

"Hey Wilbur, I have to ask you something. What's my relationship with Franny like?"

"Oh um, I guess it's normal? Unless parents aren't supposed to sleep in separate beds and spend more time with other people than each other. Other than that they get along great, no fighting or anything. Why do you ask? Did something happen with Franny?"

"It's just that I got into a fight with Franny today and wanted to make sure I didn't screw anything up."

"Well everything is normal on this end but thanks for checking in. I'll ask my mom later today and text you her answer."

"Sweet! Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Lewis let out a breath that he was holding in. Are relationships suppose to be giving him panic attacks ever five minutes? He is way too young to die of a heart attack all because of a boy who hasn't even been born yet. What a way to go. A familiar ring tone grabs his attention and he quickly answered it.

"Franny? what's up?"

"Lewis? Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"Are you alright? Why are you crying? I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Can you just come over? I just need to talk to someone."

"Alright, I'm coming over. Be there in about five minutes."

Hearing the phone click he started running over to Franny's house. He's only been there a few times to work on school projects. Seeing her house up ahead he picked up his pace and quickly knocked on the door. He was welcomed by a crying Franny. she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her room and closed the door.

"Lewis, I've been thinking about what you said and I think you're right."

"But why are you crying?"

"Because I'm not suppose to like girls Lewis! I'm supposed to fall in love with a man and start a family. I'm not supposed to end up with a girl. It's not right."

"Why do you mean it's not right? It's a natural thing that can be found in any animal species. It's been proven that this is a real thing."

"Tell that to my parents. I bet they will take it well."

"Is that what you're worried about? You're parents finding out?"  
"Of course I don't want them to find out. They'll kick me out or worse. I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Lewis grabbed her and hugged her to the point of possibly breaking her ribs. He was so caught up about his problems that he didn't even think about how Franny was feeling. So much for being a perfect boyfriend.

"Franny, you are not alone. I kinda feel the same way but about guys. But I promise you this, no matter what I will be there for you."

"Lewis, I don't know how I deserved you. But what are we going to do?"

"Well I will continue being your boyfriend until it's safe to break up. No point to draw attention to ourselves."

"That sounds like a plan. But will you stay over tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it. So I heard that you taught your frogs to walk?"

"I haven't shown you yet? Wait here."

Lewis didn't think he would spend his night watching frogs stumble around the room. Nothing about this is natural and goes against everything Lewis learned in biology class. But then again he built a time machine so he doesn't get a say in this.

But the dead eyes and unmoving arms didn't really help anything.


End file.
